Que me pasa cuando te veo
by Hanname-san
Summary: Aome y el gran Sesshoumaru sienten atraidos pero son tan tercos que no son capaces de decirlo.Bueno entren y descubran que pasa.Sorry por la demora
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!...soy nueva en esto asi q no me critiquen mucho :P...**

** Es mi primer fic de Inu que trata de una de las parejas q mas me gusta en la serie...pero ia irán descubriendo quienes son xD...**

**Bueno solo agradecer a los que leen y ami querida amiga KAISSA q me ayudo con esto..**

**_Disclaimer_: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi.****_

* * *

_**

**_1. Tengo que olvidarme de tí._**

Naraku había lanzado un gran ataque a donde se encontraban Miroku , Sango y Shipou , al ver el ataque que iban a recibir , Aome sin pensarlo dos veces fue a protegerlos del ataque de Naraku , mientras que Inuyasha trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kikyo que había recibido una bomba venenosa que había mandado uno de los súbditos de Naraku , Sango se dio cuenta de que Aome había recibido uno de los ataques mas poderosos se Naraku.

.-Aome , aome ...-gritaba desesperada la exterminadora-Aome , despierta por favor , dime algo –pero sus suplicas fueron en vano , no recibía ninguna respuesta de su mejor amiga.

.-Señorita Aome por favor despierte –decía un monje muy preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Aome .

.-Aome no te vayas por favor ...bua –lloraba un pequeño zorrito al lado de la joven del bumerang gigante.

Inuyasha alcanzo a escuchar los llantos de y se volteó para ver que era lo que pasaba , al voltearse se dio cuenta de que Aome estaba gravemente herida.

.-No, no puede ser Aome –grito el joven hanyou mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a su amiga, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano lo tomo por el brazo haciendo que este se volteara.

.-Kikyo , Kikyo te encuentras bien –pregunto el hanyou acercándose a la mujer de largo cabello azabache.

.-Inuyasha no me siento bien , solo derrotando a Naraku podrás salvarme , si no lo derrotas yo moriré en tan solo...30 minutos-dijo la mujer mientras trataba de levantarse .

.-No , no kikyo no te levantes , no te preocupes que yo lo derrotare –dijo Inuyasha incorporándose para desvainar a colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha se acerco a la parte en donde se encontraba Naraku .

.-Esta vez no te escaparas de tu muerte maldito-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en posición de batalla .

.-Bakuriuja!...grito el hanyou mientras lanzaba el poderoso ataque.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el poderoso ataque no le hacía nada al mitad demonio.

.-maldición...

.-crees que con ese pequeño ataque me vas a ganar, debes de estar bromeando...-y con un solo movimiento de la mano Naraku mando a volar a Inuyasha .

Aome , a pesar de su estado , abrió los ojos repentinamente .

.-Inuyasha a sido atacado...-es lo único que sabe decir, y rápidamente se levanta es busca de su amado.

.-Aome no aún estas muy delicada –grita inútilmente la exterminadora –es increíble como se pudo levantar en el estado en el que se encontraba-concluyo la exterminadora.

.-Y eso no es todo ella despide un aura celestial pero también tiene un aura de youkai, que por cierto las dos son muy poderosas , incluso mucho mas poderosa que Naraku-dijo el joven monje muy sorprendido por el aura que despedía su amiga

.-Que es lo que le pasa a Aome?-pregunta un desconcertado zorrito.

.-Acabo de recordar que es , mi maestro me hablo de el . En el mundo hay 4 tipos de seres que son las bestias , los humanos , los demonios , y los alyou (por si acaso la palabra la invente)-dijo el monje tomándose la barbilla.-

.-¿Y que son los alyou ? –preguntaron al unísono el zorrito y la exterminadora.

.-Son unos seres celestiales que cada 1000 años reencarnan en nuestro mundo , estos seres no son ni humanos , ni demonios , ni youkais , mucho menos híbridos . Estos seres es una combinación de poderes entre youkais y ángeles celestiales los cuales reencarnan en forma de humanos pero no lo son , solo reencarnan uno cada 1000 años y si no me equivoco la... señorita Aome... es uno... de ellos-dijo el monje sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras .

.-¿Qué?-gritaron sus amigos mirando como el aura de Aome aumentaba cada vez más y más.

.-"Naraku me las vas a pagar yo no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a la persona que yo amo más en este mundo, no te lo permitiré, jamás" pensó la joven al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Naraku.

Miles de demonios se le acercaron para atacarla , pero Aome con un solo movimiento de su mano mando una ráfaga de poder que mató a todos los demonios que la intentaron atacar.

.-"No puede ser que esta niña haya matado a todos mis demonios y que es esa aura tan poderosa que despide, no, no puede ser que sea un..."Naraku palideció al pensar en lo que posiblemente podía ser o era .

.-tu nunca me mataras niñita ...-Naraku mando uno de sus más poderosos ataques hacía Aome pero...

.-No , Aome cuidado- gritaron sus tres amigos al ver que Aome iba a ser atacada otra vez .

el ataque choco contra Aome produciendo una niebla de polvo, cuando la niebla ya paso se pudo ver que Aome estaba intacta, el ataque ni siquiera la había rasguñado .

.-eso es todo lo que tienes , ahora prueba a ver si te gusta esto –Aome , con un hábil movimiento de sus manos lanzo un hermoso rayo de un color blanco celestial.

.-pero que demonios...- fue lo último que Naraku pudo decir , por que el rayo le llegó justo en el corazón haciendo que todo su cuerpo se desintegrará por completo ... y que toda su maldad se fuera por completo de este mundo.

.-Aome lo lograste venciste a Naraku lo mataste –dijo una feliz Sango con lagrimas en sus ojos –por fin podremos ser felices.

.-señorita Aome no sabe lo feliz que me siento-dijo el monje abrazando a su amiga .

.-Aome...-el pequeño zorrito lloriqueaba en el hombro de su amiga.

.-Inuyasha ¿donde esta?-dijo aome al momento de voltearse y ver como su amado corría por ver ...a...Kikyo.

.-Kikyo, kikyo te sientes bien estas mejor?-preguntó un preocupado hanyou.

.-Inuyasha la perla ¿dónde esta la perla?-preguntó con dificultad la sacerdotisa .

.-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es si estas bien-dijo el joven hanyou dándole un abrazo para asegurarse de si estaba bien.

Al ver la escena, Aome decide ir a donde se encontraba Inuyasha, cosa q sus amigos trataron de evitar pero no lo lograron.

.-Si quieres saber de la perla...aquí esta la tengo yo-dijo Aome con tono duro y mostrándole la perla a Kikyo.

Inuyasha inmediatamente soltó a Kikyo y se volteó para ver a Aome. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pero esta vez no eran esas miradas de amor que a veces se tenían si no que eran miradas distintas, Aome lo miraba con odio y decepción, mientras que Inuyasha la miraba con cierto desconcierto.

.-Tienes que llevarla al...-dijo Kikyo pero fue interrumpida por Aome.

.-Si se donde tengo que llevarla...a eso voy ahora –dijo Aome en forma cortante y fría.

.-Nosotros te acompañaremos –dijeron a coro sus amigos que se acercaban.

Aome solo se limito a sonreírles para caminar después con paso firme.

Inuyasha quedo estupefacto con el tono en el que hablaba Aome , lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla con todos sus demás amigos y ayudando a Kikyo a caminar.

Después de haber caminado mucho tiempo llegaron a su destino, se encontraban a la entrada de una cueva, una cueva que los seis conocían muy bien, era la cueva en donde se encontraba la creadora de la perla de Shikon rodeada de demonios petrificados al igual que ella.

Aome miro a todos sus acompañantes antes de entrar, respiro profundo y entro a la cueva, ya en frente de la creadora de la perla, Aome pregunto:

.-¿Quién quiere pedir el deseo?

Todos se miraron un poco confusos, y fue entonces cuando Shipou dijo:

.-Creo que la persona que debería pedir el deseo deberías ser tu Aome.

.-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shipou , tu debes pedir el deseo-dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

.-Señorita Aome fue usted la que mató a Naraku, a si que usted se lo merece-dijo el joven monje.

Aome miro a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, Inuyasha hizo un movimiento con su cabeza dándole a entender de que ella lo hiciera, entonces Aome se dio vuelta y tomo la perla en sus manos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Inuyasha la detuvo:

.-Pero déjala vivir ...por favor –fue lo ultimo que dijo el hanyou .

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Aome¿cómo Inuyasha podía pensar que Aome iba a hacer algo malo en contra de Kikyo? fue en lo más bajo que pudo haber llegado Inuyasha.

Una fuerte luz comenzó a salir de la perla, fue entonces que Aome supo que tenía que pedir el deseo, con todo el dolor que le había causado el ver como Inuyasha había elegido a Kikyo, decidió cual seria su deseo.

.-Perla de Shikon quiero pedirte de que todos estén bien y que sean felices...por el resto de sus días.-lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, la perla resplandeció aún más, y una vos dijo:

.-"El que sean felices depende de cada uno"

Y dicho esto una ráfaga de luz invadió todo el Sengoku, después de que la luz desapareciera la perla volvió al cuerpo de Aome

Kikyo ya se sentía mejor, ya podía caminar, fue entonces que le pregunto a Aome:

.-¿Por qué aún sigo viva, no se supone que debería de estar muerta?

.-Es por que la perla decidió darte otra oportunidad-respondió Aome secándose las lagrimas disimuladamente.

Ya de regreso en la cabaña, todos estaban celebrando la muerte de Naraku y el deseo de Aome.

.-Gracias al deseo de la señorita, no seré absorbido por mi mano- dijo el feliz monje bebiendo un sorbo de saque.

.-Si es cierto, ahora Kohaku no morirá solo tengo que ir a buscarlo-dijo la exterminadora con las mejillas rosadas de tanto beber.

.-Ya no hay más Naraku, si..-dijo el pequeño zorrito saltando de felicidad.

Aome miraba como todos sus amigos celebraban todo lo que había ocurrido, ellos se sentían felices sin embargo ella no, le había dolido tanto que Inuyasha hubiera elegido a Kikyo que ya no estaba segura de si pudiera volver amar, después de un gran suspiro, Aome decidió salir a dar un paseo tal vez así podría despejar su mente, la chica se levanto y mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña, la voz de su amiga la detuvo:

.-Aome¿a dónde vas?-preguntó desconcertada Sango.

.-voy a dar una vuelta eso es todo- respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba pena.

Sango se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga y se levanto para ir a verla pero el monje Miroku se lo impidió y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio a entender que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Aome después de haber caminado bastante, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a las orillas de un lago(es de noche por si acaso XD ¬¬), se arrodillo a la orilla y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos para ver su reflejo, no lo veía muy bien ya que el reflejo de la luna no la dejaba ver bien. Aome dejo caer el agua al momento que sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, cuando dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde se acercaban, se encontró con los ojos del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.

.-Se...Sesshoumaru ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Aome un poco sonrojada por la persona que la miraba.

.-Vaya, vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Una alyou –dijo el joven en tono frío.

.-¿Qué¿Un alyou?-dijo sorprendida la muchacha al escuchar ese nuevo nombre.

-vaya, ahora resulta de que no sabes lo que es un alyou –sentencio Sesshoumaru en un tono burlón.

.-mira Sesshoumaru no estoy para juegos, así que mejor me largo-Aome se dio media vuelta pero antes de comenzar a caminar Sesshoumaru dijo:

.-vaya, no sabía que los alyou fueran cobardes y se largaran-dijo con vos fría y burlona.

..-bien si quieres pelea, te la daré-dijo la chica haciendo con sus poderes un arco y flecha de luz celestial.

.-"no sabía que los alyou tuvieran un aura tan poderosa como la de Aome, ... ha que es eso" Sesshoumaru se fijo especialmente en la belleza de Aome ."Es... muy hermosa ...que ...pero que estupideces estoy pensando"se dijo Sesshoumaru así mismo.

Sesshoumaru sacó su espada con la mano izquierda y se puso en guardia, pero había algo que había cambiado y Aome lo noto.

.-Veo que el brazo te creció otra vez –dijo en tono frío y serio Aome.

.-Debió de haber sido por esa tal perla de Shikon-respondió de la misma manera que Aome.

.-Pues entonces deberías agradecerme a mí, por yo le pedí el deseo a la perla-dijo Aome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-Eso lo veremos-dijo Sesshoumaru lanzando un ataque a Aome, la cual ésta esquivo.

.-Crees que un ataque como ese me va a matar, estas muy equivocado-Aome lanzo la flecha de luz celestial, la cual rozo a Sesshoumaru rompiéndole un poco su armadura.

.-¿Quién dijo que yo te quería matar?-

.-Entonces no veo por que estamos peleando-dijo Aome haciendo desaparecer el arco de luz. De repente un demonio apareció para atacar a Aome y a Sesshoumaru.

.-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, un youkai y ...que suerte tengo, un alyou-el demonio se sorprendió mucho al ver a Aome- me los comeré a los dos para ser el más fuerte de los demonios, ja ja ja ja .

.-Otra vez la cosa del alyou, mira si crees que me vas a comer pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, por que a mí nadie me come-dijo Aome preparando una bola de luz para lanzársela al demonio, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Sesshoumaru ya había matado al demonio.

En solo una fracción de tiempo, Sesshoumaru y Aome, se miraron, una mirada tierna e intensa, no dijeron ni una palabra hasta que Aome se dio vuelta para marcharse.

.-¿Qué extraño que mi hermanito no este aquí defendiéndote? Debe de estar haciendo algo muy importante¿no es así?-preguntó con voz fría y maliciosa.

Aome se dio vuelta y le respondió con la voz quebrada y apunto de que se le salieran las lagrimas.

.-É l debe de estar muy ocupado con...con Kikyo-

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de lo que provoco la pregunta que el hizo, pero no se sintió satisfecho e incluso no le gusto lo que hizo con ella.

.-después de todo el tiempo que estuviste con el, debiste darte cuenta de que el solo te quería para conseguir los fragmentos, y el muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que al lado suyo no tenía a un alyou-dijo tratando de no empeorar las cosa, claro que disimuladamente.

.-Tienes razón¿cómo pude estar tan ciega? Creo que estuve cegada por un amor que tal vez no exista-Aome tenía una voz débil y triste, cosa que Sesshoumaru hubiera preferido no decir.

.-Un alyou es un ser hacho de los poderes de los youkais y ángeles celestiales, reencarnan cada 1000 años y son de forma humana, tu eres una de ellos, nunca fuiste una reencarnación de esa pobre sacerdotisa, tus poderes se intensificaron ahora por que estas en la edad de la madures de un alyou... supongo que ahora tienes claro lo que eres?- término el joven youkai para desviar el tema de Inuyasha, aunque Aome pudo notar eso.

.-Si, ya lo tengo claro...muchas gracias Sesshoumaru. Bueno ahora me voy, adiós y gracias otra vez Sesshoumaru-dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa la joven alyou.

.-"Esa ...sonrisa...es hermosa...Sesshoumaru que te esta pasando?"Sesshoumaru no quería aceptar de que algo le estaba pasando con Aome, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ya de regreso en la cabaña, Aome vio como todos sus amigos dormían placidamente, peor se dio cuenta de que ni Kikyo ni Inuyasha estaban.

.-"Sesshoumaru tenía razón, el solo me utilizo...eso nunca te lo perdonare Inuyasha".Cuando Aome se iba a ir a acostar escucho voces que provenían desde afuera, algo la impulso a levantarse e ir a ver quién era.

.-Inuyasha ya que la perla de Shikon me dio otra oportunidad, podríamos volver a estar juntos-dijo Kikyo, acercándose sensualmente a el hanyou.

.-Kikyo ...yo-Inuyasha fue interrumpido por el beso que la sacerdotisa le dio.

.-Déjame que te ame-esta le susurro el oído para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Aome se acerco al lugar de donde provenían las voces, pero se entristeció después de la imagen que vio, vio como Inuyasha y Kikyo se besaban descontroladamente, Aome no aguanto más y se fue corriendo sin que ellos la notaran.

Mientras Inuyasha besaba a Kikyo, comenzó a acordarse le los bellos momentos que había pasado con Aome, pensó tanto en ella que creía que la persona a la que estaba besando era ella, fue tanta la pasión que sintió que tuvo una noche de lujuria y supuesto amor con una mujer a la que no amaba.

Aome corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo, pues le faltaba la respiración, al levantar la cabeza para ver donde estaba se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la aldea, si no que estaba en la parte desconocida del bosque, claro que eso a Aome no le importaba ya que en lo único que pensaba era en la imagen que había visto hace poco.

Siguió caminando, a cualquier dirección pues ya no le importaba nada, de repente comenzó a escuchar gritos, gritos de una niña que provenían de la parte sureste del bosque.

.-"Esos gritos...son ...son de Rin...tengo que ir a ver que pasa"se dijo a si mismo Aome corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Cuando llego al lugar vio que jaken estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente al igual que ah-un, cuando giro la cabeza vio como un demonio apresaba a Rin.

.-Rin-grito a la niña que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del demonio-suéltala o ya veras lo que te pasa-amenazó Aome mostrando su arco y flecha d luz.

.-Ja, y crees que con eso me vas a matar-dijo el demonio mientras se reía.

.-No lo creo, lo se-Aome lanzo la flecha la cual choco contra el demonio haciendo que este muriera.

Rin iba cayendo cuando Sesshoumaru apareció y la tomo en sus brazos.

.-Ya era ...hora –Aome se había desmayado a cusa de sus poderes, ya que eran muy recientes para Aome.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí les dejo mi primer fic espero les haya gustado.**

**Voy a ser buena y les daré un adelanto de lo que sucederá:"Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando con Aome y decide acercársele más a ella".**

**Bueno espero sus reviews para saber q tal el cap...gracias por leer...**

**Chao.**


	2. estos nuevos sentimientos

**Bueno he vuelto, de verdad les pido muchas disculpas por la demora,bueno ya saben pruebas y muchoas problemas.**

**Bueno este fic no me pertenece sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Estos nuevos sentimientos...

Aome despertó exaltada al ver que estaba en un lugar que no conocía y sin sus amigos, comenzó a mirar detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, una voz la saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara:

.-Toma Aome, debes de tener hambre, come-Rin estaba frente de ella ofreciéndole un pescado asado.

.-Gra...gracias Rin-dijo Aome tomando el pescado-disculpa pero que hago aquí? Y dónde esta Sesshoumaru?-

.-Vaya, hasta que despertaste-dijo la fría voz de Sesshoumaru.

.-El señor Sesshoumaru te trajo por que te habías desmayado y si te dejaba allí otros demonios iban a ir y te iban a comer para absorber tu poder -dijo el pequeño youkai sapo.

.-ha, así que eso paso... gracias Sesshoumaru-Aome miro a Sesshoumaru regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Sesshoumaru y Aome se miraron intensamente a lo que Rin se dio cuenta y actuó de la mejor manera:

.-Señor Jaken me acompaña a buscar más comida?-

.-pero si hay bastante para todos niña tonta-dijo refunfuñando el pequeño youkai.

.-Señor Sesshoumaru dígale que me acompañe-la niña puso una cara y una tierna vos para convencerlo.

.-Jaken acompáñala-ordeno Sesshoumaru.

-Si amo bonito-dijo jaken , acercándose a donde estaba Rin.

Rin y Jaken ya se habían ido, y Sesshoumaru y Aome no se hablaban, el silencio que había era muy incomodo, hasta que Aome decidió romper el hielo.

-Sesshoumaru puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo algo temerosa Aome a la respuesta que le daría el youkai, pero en cambio el se limito a seguir en silencio.

-¿por qué no estabas con Rin y Jaken en el momento que ataco el demonio?-Aome cerro fuertemente los ojos por si la repuesta del youkai era dura.

-Eso a ti no te importa-respondió duramente el youkai.

-pues si me importa ya que si yo no hubiera estado allí ellos probablemente estarían muertos-Aome estaba completamente enfurecida por la respuesta que le dio el youkai

La reacción que tuvo Aome sorprendió muchísimo a Sesshoumaru, pero no iba a dejar que ella le ganará esta especie de batalla verbal(ya saben q Sesshoumaru odia perder ¬¬).

.-Es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe-dijo Sesshoumaru con su típico tono frío(aahh...se ve tan lindo cuando habla con ese tono),pero esta vez ya no era tan frío, sino que era un poco más cariñoso su tono de voz, cosa que Aome pudo percatar.

.-Está bien si no me quieres contar ,total ya lo pasado es pasado.-una voz dulce y cálida salía de los labios de la alyou.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, esa voz, esa mirada, esa ternura que despedía aquella criatura y ese cuerpo que deseaba tener en sus brazos, Sesshoumaru ya no podía luchar más con lo que su cabeza decía porque se dio cuenta de que su corazón tenía razón: se estaba enamorando Aome.

Aome ya estaba como un tomate pues ya llevaban bastante rato mirándose directamente a los ojos sin decirse una palabra.

Por otro lado, en la cabaña donde se encontraba Inuyasha y los demás se entablaba una difícil conversación:

.-Inuyasha que fue lo que le hiciste está vez a la señorita Aome-Dijo un enojado monje por que ya sospechaba lo que le había hecho a ella.

.-Yo...no...-titubeaba Inuyasha sin lograr decir nada porque fue interrumpido por una exterminadora enfurecida.

.-De seguro le volviste a hacer daño yéndote con Kikyo no es cierto?

Un silencio incomodo los ahogo.

.-es cierto Inuyasha?-pregunto el pequeño zorrito con ira en sus ojos.

Inuyasha seguía sin contestar.

.-Entonces es cierto lo que Sango está diciendo, Inuyasha...tú-el joven monje no alcanzo a terminar porque una enfurecida exterminadora salió en defensa de su querida amiga.

.-Como pudiste Inuyasha, tu sabes perfectamente se que Aome está enamorada de ti...y tu que haces para corresponderle?...IRTE CON ESA MALDITA MUJER QUE YA ESTÁ MUERTA-termino gritando eufórica la exterminadora.

.-No te voy a permitir que la llam¡PAH!-no alcanzo a terminar de protestar ya que había recibido una fuerte cachetada de parte de Sango.

Atónitos se quedaron el monje y el pequeño zorro al ver como reaccionó Sango.

.-Eres un hipócrita, tú no te mereces que Aome te ame-después de decir esto, Sango salió de la cabaña en la que se encontraban.

.-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, has sido demasiado cruel con Aome-después de decir esto, el zorrito decidió seguir a su amiga.

.-Creo que ya todo lo han dicho ello-y dicho esto el joven monje se marcho.

Inuyasha se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras que Sango le dijo.

"tu no te mereces que Aome te ame"esas palabras resonaban a cada rato en la cabeza del hanyou..-Ellos tiene razón, yo no me merezco el amor de Aome, pero...yo luchare por ese amor,...lo prometo-Y diciendo esto Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar y se dispuso a buscar a Aome.

Después de que Aome paso por todas las tonalidades de rojos que puedan existir, esquivo la mirada de Sesshoumaru y se dispuso a marchar hacia el poso, pero una vos la detuvo.

.-¿Vaya, ya te vas, y sin despedirte de Rin, ella se va a entristecer mucho si tu no te despides de ella, y a mi no me gusta verla así-Al oír estas palabras Aome se volteo a ver al youkai y le dijo:

.-¿Podrías tu despedirte por mi...por favor, la verdad es que no me gustan las despedidas y menos cuando son para siempre-Esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, se volvió a dar vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo y dijo:

.-Adiós...Sesshoumaru-dicho esto ella se fue.

Sesshoumaru se quedo pensativo mirando por donde se había ido Aome,"Inuyasha es un idiota, Aome no se puede ir no ahora que yo...la..."sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce vos de una niña.

.-Señor Sesshoumaru¿dónde esta Aome?

.-Ella se ha ido.

.-Si, por fin se ha ido esa niña tonta-celebraba el youkai sapo.

.-Se ha ido, y sin despedirse de mi-a la pequeña le comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

.-Pero me dijo que te despidiera de su parte, ya que a ella no le gustan las despedidas para siempre-termino diciendo el youkai.

.-¿QUÉ? Aome se va para siempre...No eso no lo permitiremos, tenemos que ir a buscarla, ella tiene que estar con nosotros, yo se que si ella esta con nosotros estará bien ...porque ella esta triste, muy triste-termino diciendo la niña y con la mirada en el suelo.

.-Que cosas estas diciendo niñita tonta, nosotros no la iremos a buscar porque ella no debe de estar con nosotros, además ella no está triste-sentencio Jaken.

.-Si lo está,...por favor señor Sesshoumaru vamos a buscarla-pidió o mejor dicho suplico la niña.

Sesshoumaru la miro y luego comenzó a caminar por el camino por el que se había ido Aome, eso le dio a entender a Rin que la iban a buscar y a Jaken que tenía que obedecer.

Inuyasha estaba saltando por los árboles a ver si así podía ver a Aome, pero de repente se le vino la idea de que Aome podía estar en su época, así que tomo rumbo al poso.

"Espero que Aome me perdone ...yo no podría resistir estar sin ella".

Aome después de tanto caminar y pensar en lo que había pasado las últimas 24horas, llegó al poso. Lo observo por varios minutos, recordando todas las cosas que había pasado gracias al poso, el poso que hizo que conociera a sus más preciados amigos, el poso con el cual conoció a Inuyasha, el poso por el que viajo a una época que hizo que se enriqueciera su vida y que ahora se estaba desmoronando; cuando estaba recordando todo aquello la imagen de Sesshoumaru se hizo presente, se hizo presente aquella mirada que siempre la embriagaba.

"¿Qué es esto que me esta pasando cada vez que pienso en Sesshoumaru? Será que..."

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto sintió la presencia de cierto hanyou.

.-Aome-dijo este con la mirada clavada en Aome.

Al mirarlo Aome sintió una sorprendente rabia en contra de él, increíblemente Aome había borrado aquellos sentimientos de amor que había sentido hacia él y se convirtieron en odio, un odio que invadía todo su cuerpo.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- fríamente pregunto Aome.

Inuyasha, sorprendido por lo fría que Aome era, contesto:

.-Bueno yo...yo quería hablar contigo- dijo titubeante.

.-Pues yo no y si eso es todo puedes largarte-Aome se dio vuelta para lanzarse al poso cuando una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

.-Por favor Aome escúchame, por favor-suplicaba Inuyasha.

Aome se volvió a dar vuelta con su fría mirada que para Inuyasha era como un puñal en su corazón.

.-He dicho que no quiero escucharte y ahora suéltame-bruscamente se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha.

.-No, no te soltare hasta que me escuches-Inuyasha tomo a Aome por los brazos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

.-Suéltame, me estas haciendo daño-dijo tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Inuyasha hasta que...

.-Dijo que la soltaras, idiota –Sesshoumaru había golpeado a Inuyasha en el abdomen haciendo que este chocara con un árbol.

Aome se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de Sesshoumaru ya que nunca se imagino que el la defendería o al menos eso creía que él estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero que me disculpen por la GRAN demora (fueron varios meses de meditación y colegio pesado, ya saben varias pruebas) y quiero dar las gracias por los reviews, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Bueno ya volví )**

**Please dejen reviews .**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto ...siento la demora, pero ya estoy aquí y tambien mi fic jajaja.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

No se como decirte que yo...

.-Pero que demonios te pasa Sesshoumaru?-dijo el joven hanyou levantándose con mucha dificultad.

Sesshoumaru no le contesto, solo lo miro con mucho odio y rencor por el hecho de haber lastimado a Aome.

.-¿Te encuentras bien Aome?...-pregunto preocupada la pequeña niña.

.-¿Eh?...si estoy bien,..pero que hacen aquí?-pregunto algo confusa Aome ante la situación que se estaba presentando.

.-¿Qué no ves niña tonta?...vinimos a buscarte, por que Rin estaba a punto de llorar porque te habías ido-dijo algo molesto el pequeño youkai sapo.

"Sesshoumaru vino a buscarme",pensó Aome mientras que miraba fijamente al gran youkai, éste al darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando, se giro para ver al observante fijamente.

Inuyasha ya incorporado se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Aome, ya cerca del lugar se sorprendió mucho al ver la forma en la que se miraban

Sesshoumaru y Aome. Con la sangre hirviendo desvaino a colmillo de acero y se dispuso a atacar a Sesshoumaru.

.-¡Deja de mirarla así idiota!-grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo en que atacaba a Sesshoumaru.

Aome al ver que Inuyasha quería atacar a Sesshoumaru, se interpuso entre estos dos, haciendo que Inuyasha detuviera su ataque:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Inuyasha¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?-le preguntaba iracunda Aome.

Éste al ver la ira de Aome solo logro articular titubeos :

.-Aome yo creí que ...tu...yo...-no logro terminar lo que intentaba decir ya que la mirada de la joven alyou era como un témpano de hielo.

.-Escucha Inuyasha y escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir por que no lo volveré a repetir jamás. Yo no quiero escucharte, ni hablarte, ni mucho menos verte, así que te pediré por favor que te largues de aquí ahora mismo.-Aome dijo esto con una voz que denotaba dolor y amargura, pero mas aun que tenía mucha frialdad.

.-¡Pero Aome yo quería...!-

.-Inuyasha entiéndelo,...yo jamás te perdonare-dicho esto la joven le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, cosa que los demás imitaron a excepción de cierto youkai.

.-Vaya Inuyasha ni siquiera sabes cuidar a la persona que se suponía amabas-al decir esto comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha hasta quedar a su lado pero mirando al lado opuesto de donde estaba mirando su medio hermano-, pero sabes algo hermanito...ahora seré yo el que cuide a esa persona tan especial...y créeme jamás la dejaré-dicho esto se alejó de lugar por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Aome y los demás.

Inuyasha había quedado atónito por las palabras dichas por Aome, pero aún más atónito quedo por las palabras dichas por su medio hermano:"Seré yo el que cuide a esa persona tan especial...y créeme, jamás la dejaré", esas palabras no dejaban de rondar por la cabeza del hanyou, haciendo que este se perturbará más por el temor de que le quitaran su tesoro más preciado.

"Jamás permitiré que te quedes con Aome, Sesshoumaru, jamás...Primero muerto..."

Inuyasha decidió no seguir a Aome, ya que ésta estaba muy dolida y si loa seguía las cosas se pondrían peor.

Se fue caminando hacia la cabaña donde se encontraban sus amigos, al llegar al lugar se encontró con tan solo una cabaña vacía. Se sentó a la orilla del fogón apagado y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, y entonces decidió idear un plan: "Sesshoumaru quiere proteger a Aome ¿no, pues entonces tendrá que tenerla muy bien vigilada porque alguien podría raptarla...si...así Aome estando conmigo, ella volverá a amarme..jejeje ...no es mala idea..." Pensó maliciosamente el joven hanyou.

Ya lejos del lugar en el que los hermanos se habían enfrentado, Aome incomoda por el ambiente se aventura a preguntar:

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón de que me hayan buscado...?-preguntó con un tono bajo y avergonzado.

-Te vinimos a buscar porque a pesar de conocernos poco yo te quiero mucho y quiero que estés con nosotros...-dijo muy alegremente la pequeña Rin-, además...en tus se ve que hay mucha tristeza y el señor Sesshoumaru, Jaken y yo no íbamos a permitir que te fueras en ese estado.

-Tris..te..za –dijo entrecortadamente, ensombreciendo su rostro, cosa que Sesshoumaru noto.

"Inuyasha es un verdadero estúpido, le ha hecho mucho daño a Aome, pero yo no dejaré que siga haciéndolo...Jamás creí que llegará a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que estoy sintiendo por ella ...por Aome"

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?...una hermosa joven que resulta ser un alyou...jajaja...por fin podré tener todo el poder que he deseado por tanto tiempo jajaja...y lo mas divertido es que me lo dará una jovencita...ha pero eso no es todo, también está el poderoso Sesshoumaru, bueno eso me dificultará un poco el acercarme a mi presa...jejeje...no importa el precio que tenga que pagar para poder tener lo que deseo...jajajaja- un hombre escondido en la oscuridad, observaba todo lo que estaba pasando a través de una esfera negra que se podía transportar hasta el lugar que el hombre quisiera.

" Pronto esa alyou será mía, solo mía...jajajaj"

Ya después se haber caminado durante unos veinte minutos, Sesshoumaru se detiene para sentarse en una roca que estaba bajo un árbol.

-Este va a ser el lugar en el que hoy vamos a acampar-dijo fríamente el youkai de las tierras del oeste- así que Jaken acompaña a Rin a buscar algo de comer.

-¡Pero amo bonito...yo..!-exclamaba el pequeño sapo, pero fue interrumpido por la imponente vos de Sesshoumaru.

-¡Tan solo obedece!-

-Si amo bonito ..-se resigno el pequeño sapo-, vamos Rin...y mas te vale que te apures.

-¡Si! -Dijo la pequeña niña con mucha alegría- volveré pronto Aome.

Aome tan solo hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, luego se giro un poco para quedarse ensimismada con el perfil de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-rápidamente se giro para quedarse viendo con Aome.

-Yo solo...Yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta...¿puedo?-pregunto titubeante la joven de negra cabellera, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un sepulcral silencio.

-Bueno tomare eso como un si,...¿por qué mirabas a Inuyasha de esa forma?-

-¿De qué forma?-pregunto algo sorprendido por lo que le estaban preguntando, aunque no lo hizo notar en su vos.

-Con tanto odio y desprecio...-

-Yo siempre lo he mirado de esa forma-

-Si, pero no de la forma como lo hiciste hoy- Sesshoumaru la miraba con su típica frialdad, pero por dentro estaba realmente sorprendido en como las conclusiones de Aome eran tan ciertas-, hoy lo mirabas con un odio frío y despiadado, lo mirabas como si él te hubiera hecho algo muy malo,..algo imperdonable-

-Lo hizo- "él hizo algo imperdonable, él te hizo daño Aome, y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, nunca".

-Y...puedo saber que fue lo que él te hizo?-espero temerosa por la respuesta del youkai, la cual nunca llegó ya que Rin y Jaken habían llegado, pero jamás dejaron de perder el contacto de las miradas, miradas que se decían todo, miradas que decían la causa del odio de Sesshoumaru hacía Inuyasha y miradas que decían todo lo que sucedía dentro del corazón de ambos.

**Bueno este fic es mas corto lo se ...pero mas q nada quiero pedir la mas sinceras disculpas por no haber subido antes, he tenido muchos problemas personales que me han dejado con el alma por el suelo ...pero bueno de las cosas se aprende ...bueno adios a la tristeza y bienvenida a la alegría .**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews...ap y quiero decirle a aomelamasbonita que leí uno de tus fic "lo que nos unió"**

**Y la verdad es q me pareció bastante interesante, sigue escribiendo así y te aseguro que te ira muy bien.**

**Bueno les pido q me dejen reviews... y les dejo mi mail para q me agreguen los q tengan msn...para hacer aaaaarrrrrrtttttoooooossss amigos eso es todo adios... y q esten bien.**


End file.
